


OTR

by inmyriadbits



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Marriage, POV Minor Character, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther started buying CDs after Isaac's stroke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTR

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [sn_playbook](http://community.livejournal.com/sn_playbook/) "ballgame" challenge.

Esther started buying CDs after Isaac's stroke. He never said anything, but she could tell that the old music they'd danced to — comfortably shuffling around the living room in stocking feet — made him self-conscious now. She found herself choosing the BBC or undanceable modern jazz when he was home, and decided she was all right with that. It was never too late to shake things up a bit, even if it was only her music collection.

After a few false starts (Isaac laughed for a good five minutes when she brought home that "Sounds of the Rainforest" CD one day; it was the best purchase she made all year), Esther discovered the motherlode: old radio shows. She'd picked up a collection of Orson Welles' Mercury Theatre broadcasts for "War of the Worlds," but that one CD turned into dozens — The Shadow, The Lone Ranger, The Adventures of Superman, radio plays...

So when their grandson innocently asked "Who's on first?" during a ballgame and didn't understand why Grandpa started laughing so hard, Esther knew just where to find her Abbott &amp; Costello.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] under two minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238284) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits)




End file.
